Survivors
by Chuck Whitlock
Summary: An explosion results in two very profitable Victors. Katniss and Cato are forced to serve the Capitol to keep their loved ones safe. Who would've thought that Capitol's Games could be worse than the Hunger Games? Warning: Prostitution, T rating subject to change when content is no longer T.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The fake sun beamed down on Katniss' forehead, but that wasn't what made her sweat. Her arrow was knocked and aimed at the other side of the cornucopia where the vicious brute from Two had Peeta in a headlock. Katniss' and every other pair of eyes in the nation were on Peeta drawing an 'x' on the back of the Career's hand.

"Come on Firegirl!" The Career taunted, "If you shoot me I'm taking Loverboy down with me." To prove his point he tightened his hold on Peeta's neck. Katniss tensed to aim and let her arrow fly.

The Brute saw it too, he threw Peeta on to the roof of the Cornucopia without warning and hurtled himself at Katniss just in time to find himself out of the way of her arrow.

"Katniss!" Peeta screamed, she saw him lose his grip on the Cornucopia and fall to the mutts below. The Career might as well have stabbed her heart with his long sword.

All across the Capitol there are curses and cheers, as long as Cato and Katniss are alive so are their bets. Those who had bet on Peeta still viciously defended him, stating that there has not been a cannon. It was all very short lived, just as the Capitol's tittering began they fell silent as well as the rest of Panem.

In the arena Katniss heard a boom far too loud to be a cannon only a split second before the flash of light. She remembered something slamming into her, losing her footing, and a sensation of falling. Mostly she remembered the heat, much much hotter than any day in the arena she's faced so far, and the pain of hitting the ground. Right before her vision went dark and her memory stopped working she had a chance to remember the body of a heavy blond boy on top of her screaming in pain.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Katniss felt weird. Nothing hurt, though after all that time in the arena she felt like she should. The absence of pain is something she hadn't experienced in... well she couldn't exactly remember the last time nothing hurt at all.

"Katniss?" Haymitch's gruff voice asked, "How're ya doin sweetheart?"

"I feel nothing." Katniss murmured as she opened her eyes, "It's really weird. Stab me in the foot so I can know I can feel stuff."

"Is she paralyzed?" Haymitch asked, Katniss detected something akin to anger in his voice.

"No." A man in a blue uniform answered, they were both looking over her as she laid on a small uncomfortable bed, "That would be the morphling."

"Where's Peeta?" Katniss mumbled, "He got hit, I think he felt that. Does he have some of this?"

"Katniss," Haymitch said, squeezing her leg. Pity would be the word to describe how he looked at her, "Peeta... never left the arena."

Katniss stared blankly at him, "Then someone should go get him. His leg is very hurt."

"It's the morphling." The doctor explained, "You'll have to be direct for her to comprehend it completely."

Haymitch swallowed and frowned. He covered his face with his hand before looking at Katniss again, "Peeta is dead." He said shakily.

That hurt.

Katniss' face contorted and she gave a wail as she covered her face with her hands, "No Peeta's not dead. Peeta's not dead. Peeta's not dead. Peeta's not dead."

"Can't you sober her up or something?" Haymitch asked the doctor, "We've got _very _important company coming."

"I'll take her off the drip." The Capitol healer agreed, hearing a double meaning in Haymitch's words that Katniss did not, "It won't take long to clear her system."

"Katniss." Haymitch said, grabbing her hands and making her look at him. "You have to calm down, the president is coming and you will not look weak."

That sobered Katniss up quickly, she stared at Haymitch in confusion with tear-stained cheeks, "You only faintly smell like liquor. Why aren't you drinking? If what you say is true you should be drinking away your pain like you always do."

"I don't get drunk until all of my tributes are back home." He answered briskly, "Now Katniss do you know where you are?"

"If Peeta is..." She trailed off unable to finish her sentence, "And I'm not in the arena then the games are over and I won and I'm in Recovery."

"How did the games end?" The healer asked.

Katniss strained to remember, "I- I don't- I can't- It was hot. The Career was screaming, if I'm here he must've been dying."

The two men standing over Katniss exchanged a glance. "_Ehm_." The three looked towards the door to see Effie looking in, she beamed at Katniss before continuing, "The Peacekeepers would like you all to exit so the President may properly welcome _Victor_ Everdeen back to Panem. "

Haymitch patted Katniss's leg on his way out, "Remember to be strong, and be smart too. You've made it this far don't do anything stupid now."

Katniss just nodded, steeling herself and giving a weak wave to Effie who waved giddily in return. The wave made Katniss realize that there was a bright yellow IV bag connected to her. She carefully got off her bed, her legs feeling weaker than usual, and hobbled over to the cabinets using the IV pile for support. She found a cotton ball and tape and carefully removed the needle before covering the small prick of blood with the cotton and taping it down.

Katniss smelled roses, she thought she may be hallucinating for whatever reason and had second thoughts about taking the needle out. "Ms. Everdeen your doctors think you need those nutrients."

Katniss didn't jump or do anything to reveal her surprise other than gripping the IV pole tighter as she turned around. A man with fitting white hair and puffy lips stared at her pointedly. "Good morning, President Snow." Katniss said, her voice steady despite her legs trembling and she stumbled back towards the hospital bed.

"It's actually 2 o'clock in the afternoon." The President informed her, "And there is nothing good about it. You have me in quite the predicament, Ms. Everdeen."

"Why?" Katniss asked, the word stumbling out of her mouth wondering how she could've done something wrong by winning the game. "Peeta's not here so it's not as if you have the problem of two Victors."

The president stared at her, "But I do."

No. That didn't make sense. There can only be one Victor the exception would only be if they were from the same district. "I don't understand."

"You shot an arrow at Victor Adonnos that missed and hit the mine controls that had been previously dug up by the Career Pack." The President spoke as if he was telling her the weather. It annoyed Katniss, "Thus triggering an explosion that only two tributes survived, albeit barely. That would be you and Cato Adonnos. I decided that two Victors as marketable as yourselves would be more profitable than none, so I allowed the two of you to be saved." He paused and looked at Katniss expectantly. Katniss' mind was reeling, it took her a few seconds to realize that he wanted her to thank him. She couldn't do it. She just stared back and waited for him to start talking again. He pursed his lips and continued, "Of course my generosity does not come without a price. It is expected that you will _entertain_ Capitol citizens and anyone else I see fit in return."

Her stomach churned at the implication, "And if I object will you just kill me then?"

"No, that would be a waste of money and resources." Katniss was too smart to be relieved, "Instead it'll be your 'cousin' Gale, your mother, or your dear little Primro-"

"Don't." Katniss interrupted, standing up. As soon as she did a peacekeeper entered the room, "I'll do whatever you want, just don't touch them."

"Good." He stood and Katniss fought the urge to scowl as a second wave of the sickly sweet roses hit her nose. As he went to leave there was a commotion by the door a white uniformed peacekeeper opened the door and whispered something in the old man's ear. "Is he really?" Snow asked, the peacekeeper nodded, "Well let him in." Snow saw Katniss eyeing the conversation distrustfully, "Your newest friend wants to meet you." He called over his shoulder on the way out the door.

Seconds later the door opened wider and the tribute from Two walked in, his arms held behind him by two peacekeepers until he stood right in front of Katniss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The brute had lost weight since they had been in the arena, he was less bulky, but still big and Katniss could tell he was still stronger than her. His hair was shorter than it had been too, Katniss thought that was weird. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds distrustfully, "You should be dead." The male from Two, _Victor Adonnos, _said as he stared at Katniss.

"I could argue the same for you." Katniss replied.

He absentmindedly reached a hand out to touch her. She flinched away on instinct, remembering all too well all the times he had tried to kill her, the peacekeepers seized his arms again. "I'm not going to kill her." He sighed, "I just wanted to make sure she's real." The peacekeepers let go of him.

"I'm real." Katniss said, her heart was pounding too loudly for her not to be.

He swallowed, and stuck out his hand, "My name is Cato, but I'd prefer if you'd just call me by my district number."

Katniss slowly placed her hand in his, "I'm Katniss, just call me Twelve." He had a firm grip that lingered just a second.

"Children!" Effie called as she walked into the room. "We have a big big night ahead of us!"

"Where is Lucian?" Two asked, eyeing Effie uncertainly.

Katniss automatically stepped between the two as Effie beamed, "Lucian decided to take this year off and allow me to escort the both of you. Quite an honor mind you, escorting _two new Victors_ in one year, it's never been done."

Two stayed still as Katniss followed Effie out the door, they got about halfway down the hall before realizing that he wasn't with them. "I'll go get him." Katniss insisted, "It's a districts thing, you wouldn't understand." Effie couldn't argue with that.

Katniss peeked in her room to see Cato reaching his arm out to the air, "Two."

He jumped and glared, "Don't startle me."

"Don't leave yourself open to be startled." Katniss replied. Two still stood and stared at her uncertainly, "It's easier if you just go along with Effie asks."

Two looked at his feet and sighed, "How do you feel?"

"Excuse me?" Katniss balked.

Surprisingly clear dark blue eyes met stormy grey, "I was told that I would feel good now, I mean _I won_ _The Hunger Games_. I'm a _Victor_. But I just feel..."

"You're guilty." Katniss said, trying to hurry him along, "Now hurry up and let's go before Effie comes looking for us."

"I'm not guilty." Two said his gaze straying from Katniss' eyes to a point over her head and to the left. When Katniss looked over she didn't see anything.

"You should be." Katniss said, "It's a natural response to killing kids." Two narrowed his eyes, "Now come on, we apparently have places to be and Effie doesn't like to be late."

She waited until Two started walking before following Effie down the hall. As Effie talked Katniss' mind was racing the bloodthirsty tribute from Two survived, but Peeta...? It hurt to think about. She cast a sideways glance at the large boy next to her, his brow was furrowed and he looked lost. That should be Peeta, she should be seeing the little crease in between his eyebrows whenever he's thinking hard. He wouldn't even be thinking hard if he was here, he'd be smiling even though he didn't want to just for her. And he'd be telling her that she's going to see Prim again soon and that would make her crack a smile, even just a little one.

She needed someone who knew how to make her smile standing next to her, but all she got was an animal Career. She felt her eyes warm and she forced them shut until she was sure no tears would fall.

She focused on Effie's word to try and calm herself down, "...Cato, you'll be staying in the District Twelve Male suite-"

"No." Katniss objected without a second thought.

"Excuse me?" Effie stared at Katniss in shock.

Katniss shook her head, "No. He will not stay in Peeta's room."

"Where else do you expect him to stay?" Effie asked.

"I'd rather stay in my suite downstairs." Two answered. Katniss was thankful.

"If you must." Effie said in exasperation as they found themselves in the lobby of the training center. In the elevator Effie pressed the buttons for two and twelve. On the second floor as Two left Effie called, "Your stylist will be down in a few minutes!" After the door closed Effie engulfed Katniss in a hug, "Congratulations! I knew you could win it!" That felt like a pang to Katniss' chest, but she didn't bother to argue. Effie is Capitol, she wouldn't understand. "That boy from district Two is going to be a handful don't you think?" Katniss didn't reply so Effie tutted, "Yes, well at least he'll have good manners."

Katniss just stared at her and when the elevators opened again she walked out without a word. She instantly regretted it when three colorful figures barely hidden by the furniture in the room jumped out and shouted, "Congratulations!"

Katniss' immediate response to the surprise was to try and arm herself, and when she found nothing on her person but a thin hospital gown. Her fingers curled into fists before realizing that it was unnecessary. It was only her prep team ready to shower her in hugs and praise.

"Give her some space." One of the few voices that Katniss actually wanted to hear said, "I have work to do." She could finally see him when the flurry of blue, green, and pink weren't in her way. After the prep team were gone Cinna gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm so sorry."

Katniss surprised herself by initiating the hug, though clinging may be a better word to describe it. The first sob came as a shock, it wrenched out of her chest once Cinna had carried her away to her room. One of Katniss' favorite things about Cinna was that he knew when to not talk. He silently held Katniss until she could finally stop weeping and shakily ask, "Don't I need to be in Beauty Base Zero?"

"You're already there." Cinna explained, "While you were out they removed all your body hair with a laser so it won't grow back. They had the prep team do your nails." That prompted Katniss to finally look at her nails and she saw that her fingernails and toenails were painted black with reddish orange designs adorning the bigger nails. Cinna had moved along to grab a garment bag, "You're in mourning, it's clear. You're not ablaze right now, and that's fine, right now you're burning embers." Katniss nodded, thinking that Cinna thinks she's stronger than she really is. She didn't feel like any of her was still alight, she felt put out.

The dress still managed to reflect how she felt. It was dark gray and floor length covering her entire arms. She wasn't sure how Cinna managed it, but when she moved there were slight flares of orange that would spread across her body and then dim. She decided that she'd be as still as possible.

"Just like last time sweetheart." Haymitch said as they piled into the elevator. "Try not to be too awkward."

Katniss didn't say anything. When the doors opened on the second floor Brutus and Two filed in. Katniss saw that Two was wearing a charcoal suit with a black shirt. Everything was dark, but the seams were the same color orange as Katniss' dress when she moved. It screamed Cinna.

"Won't you two greet each other?" Effie's voice chimed from between them. "I think it would be it'd be nice if you were friends."

"Hello." Two said curtly as he loosened his tie with a large hand.

Katniss replied with the same level of enthusiasm, "Hello."

Effie tutted, "Now children, that wasn't very cordial. Cato, isn't Katniss' dress pretty?"

He cast a glance at Katniss, "It's dark like my suit, but the color looks better on me. On her it just looks sallow and sad." His tone was dismissive and he stepped out of the elevator as soon as it opened.

Apparently Effie was not entertained by this answer, but Katniss' eyes narrowed, she was less than a step behind him, "I am sad. You're a monster if you aren't too."

Two bristled, clenching and unclenching his fists and jaw, "Knowing what I was getting myself into and being well trained for it doesn't make me a monster!"

"Enough." Haymitch growled stepping in front of the exit, "We're about to be in front of cameras as soon as we walk through these doors and you two need to smile and pretend you don't hate each other. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Both Katniss and Two said at the same time.

"Chins up, smiles on." Effie instructed before having Avoxes open the doors.

"Hold hands, it's in your best interest." Brutus ordered as he and Haymitch walked in front of the flashbulbs, each of them looked standoffish and mean despite their advice.

Two offered Katniss one large hand, she stared at it uncertainly, Two rolled his eyes, "Give me your hand we have orders." Katniss left hers at her side, Two scoffed and slipped his hand inside hers as he forced a smile on his face that looked surprisingly real.

The cheers were deafening. Katniss never liked the spotlight so even though their hands were still clasped together she trailed half a step behind Two, effectively hiding in his shadow. "You're cheating." He said over his shoulder.

"This isn't a game." Katniss replied with a hopefully unnoticeabley fake smile.

"Oh Twelve." He laughed bitterly but made it look like she had said something funny, "I'm not so sure that's true."

In the limo the smiles dropped of their faces and they pulled their hands away from each other once they were alone with their mentors. "Why did you have us hold hands?" Katniss asked

Brutus answered as Haymitch was busy grabbing a drink, "The drunkard and I have been speaking-"

"I haven't been drunk in almost a month." Haymitch argued after taking a gulp.

"We believe things will be better for you if you appear to have a united front." Brutus continued, ignoring Haymitch.

"This is why Markius is no longer my stylist?" Two questioned.

"Tonight is Cinna's night." Haymitch explained, "You'll share stylists, alternating who dresses you from night to night. Markius will dress you two for the crowning."

"I only trust Cinna to dress me." Katniss argued.

Two rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine, Firegirl, I'm sure Markius will make sure your hair is done correctly."

Katniss scowled, "Judging by the way he's done yours I can assume that he'll have mine spiked to no end as well?"

Two reached a hand up to touch his hair, Cinna had had it styled to have it fall more naturally than she thought was capable. Brutus slapped his hand down before Two could touch his hair and for a second he looked less like the monster from the arena and more like and scolded child.

Katniss looked at Haymitch, "Only Cinna can dress me."

Maybe it was just something about the panicked look in Katniss' eyes, but Haymitch nodded, "I'll see what I can do, sweetheart."

"They're going to try and break you in the next year." Brutus said, continuing on with the conversation.

Haymitch nodded in agreement, "We're hoping you two will be able to keep it together if you don't look like you're alone in it all. You're sort of lucky really, the rest of us have all had to go through it all alone."

"Show time." Brutus interrupted.

Katniss wasn't feeling very lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review to tell me what you think! And follow or favorite if you want to do that too! **


End file.
